


Stiff

by DirtyDeku



Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crematory Operator Nero, Cunnilingus, Kissing a corpse, M/M, Necrophilia, Trans Neito Monoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDeku/pseuds/DirtyDeku
Summary: So, what better way to spend my time than by writing Nero being a disgusting necrophile? I'd advise against eating while reading this. I apologize for any inaccuracies, this was written purely as a sexual thing.





	1. Chapter 1

It was not uncommon in the slightest for Nero to see what the average person would consider horrific and disgusting. In fact, he saw this sort of thing practically every week, if not every day. When a decedent was so decomposed, there was no way a traditional casket would keep any of the odors or _oozing_ contained. The only option was to cremate the decedent respectfully and return the cremated remains to the family. 

No amount of embalming fluid or makeup would ever make Neito Monoma look like himself again. 

He had gone missing a month prior, supposedly the result of refusing the sexual advances of an older man. Nero couldn't help but find it rather amusing, how he had died refusing the advances of someone only to end up on the table in front of a man who was _much_ worse than the average rapist. 

When Neito arrived, Nero was advised to get the cremation done as quickly as possible to avoid having to smell the boy any longer than he needed to. He had snorted, assuring his boss that he would get it over with while he did more body pick-ups. 

Left alone with the boy, he couldn't help but inhale the vile scent of putrefaction and shudder at the smell of death. Neito smelled horrible, and yet, Nero couldn't stop himself from leaning in close to the boy to inspect him closely. His marbled skin was loose, threatening to come off in sheets if Nero handled him with anything but the utmost care. 

His tongue had long since been eaten, yet maggots still squirmed vigorously inside of the gaping orifice, eating at his palate and the surrounding flesh. When he looked inside of the boy's nose with the aid of a flashlight, he found that a beetle had lodged itself into one of his nostrils, likely having found a safe place to hide within the boy. 

He inspected every part of Neito thoroughly, from his bloated stomach to his back, where the skin had mostly been pulled off after having been lying on it for such a long time. What Nero was interested in the most, however, was something much more sinister than just inspecting him for anything that he could not cremate alongside Neito. 

What he had his mind on was the blonde's legs. It took quite a bit of coaxing, and unfortunately caused him to tear some of the flesh off of Neito's inner thighs, but eventually they were pried apart and pushed out of the way. While he was surprised by the absence of a cock, he was still quite pleased to see Neito's cunt. 

His asshole drooled a deep red liquid, the resulting sludge that was left behind by the bacteria digesting Neito's internal organs. Letting Neito's legs dangle off of either side of the table, Nero lifted his hand to the boy's abdomen. With a firm but gentle push, a steady stream of purge leaked from Neito's cunt and asshole, and Nero's mouth watered at the sight. 

He slid two fingers between the lips of the boy's pussy, examining his fingers before bringing them to his mouth to suck the purge off of them. The taste was _vile_ , but it drew a moan from Nero's throat nonetheless. Many times he repeated this action before he actually grew brave enough. 

Gingerly lifting Neito's lower body by bracing his forearms under the boy's hips, he inhaled the scent of a decomposed cunt as if he were a perfumer analyzing a new scent. When he finally put his mouth on Neito, he delved his tongue into the boy, his hips rutting against the table. 

For several minutes, he indulged himself in the act of performing cunnilingus on a dead little boy. It didn't take much for him to finally reach climax, and he groaned against Neito's pussy. When he withdrew his tongue and drew it into his mouth, something squirmed wildly in his mouth. Gagging, he spit into his hand. 

...Ah. _Maggots._


	2. Chapter 2

The position was easy enough to obtain, and it wasn't as if Nero hadn't spent a couple of years in college. Sure, he hadn't majored in anything, nor had he actually graduated. Business course students were readily taken into consideration over those applicants who only had a highschool diploma to flaunt, however. 

It wasn't anything too exciting to the average person. Just secure the decedent's identity and cremate them, per request of the family or after a long period of the decedent not being claimed by their family. Nero found the job rewarding enough, as it paid well and he had a naturally caring personality. His heightened abilities allowed him to work mostly one-armed, and for that he was glad. See, people weren't typically fans of seeing such a grotesque sight when they came to see their dearly departed for the very last time. 

That, and the likelihood of Nero doing something unbefitting of a grown man like himself were much less. 

On days where he was left behind when the crematory closed for the day, he found that he could be much more lax with how he treated each decedent. Of course, he still treated most with the dignity that they deserved. Most were elderly people, people who died in ways that could not possibly reassure the family at a wake, those who were never claimed after dying of an overdose or a random murder. 

Nero's favorite were those of young men, no younger than eleven and no older than seventeen years old. Most were victims of illness, some of pure accident. Some, however, chose to go out in their own ways. From the gruesome shotgun suicide to simple asphyxiation with Helium, Nero found himself in a world unlike his own whenever they came in. 

\---

The young man had arrived on a stretcher, as was typical. What wasn't typical was his position. His limbs were curled into his body, arms stiffly wrapped around his knees which were pulled as close to his torso as possible. When Nero checked the tag around the boy's toe, he found that he had been treated to something _very_ special that evening. 

Shoto Todoroki, a boy of only fifteen years, slowly thawing from the outside-in. His hands ached to touch, to find what had made the boy tick so badly that he had decided the only option was to freeze himself to death. 

Nero had never been the type of man to tell himself _no_. 

Starting with Shoto's stiff arms, he worked the boy's stiff muscles with his hands to get them to relax and let his limbs become malleable. All the while, words of praise that fell on deaf ears spilled from his lips. Whether the words helped in the process of getting Shoto's limbs to relax and become manageable was anyone's guess. 

When Shoto was finally laid out on his back, Nero accessed his body for any physical damage. Outside of scarring, he only found one area that was left raw, where Shoto had frozen one of his forearms to his leg and had pulled the skin away before it could thaw out enough to be pulled away without doing any harm. 

He could feel his pulse racing, could hear the blood rushing through his veins and pooling in his groin. When he pressed his thumb into Shoto's gaping mouth, he found himself wishing he could push the frothy purge out of his stomach and up into his mouth and out his nose. When he leaned down to press his lips to the boy's lifeless ones, he gently pressed his bottom jaw up so that he need not worry about kissing a boy whose mouth was forever stuck in a silent scream.


End file.
